Crimson Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder
by LeiaReonxX
Summary: Summary; Butterfly on your Right Shoulder song by Len Kagamine, Naruto Style. Neji and Hinata, opposites. Neji and Hinata, cousins. Neji and Hinata, sin makers. Neji and Hinata, lovers? At the ripe age of 17, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata began to succumb to their ultimate desires. But will a crimson butterfly get in the way of Neji getting Hinata's love?
1. Please Wake Me Up

**A/N: **This story is based off of 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' by Len Kagamine, but Naruto Style. It is a NejiHinaSasu story. If you don't like, please don't bash. Though your opinions do matter, so that is why I would like you to review. I hope you enjoy read this! And If you have time, please review.

_Summary; Neji and Hinata, opposites. Neji and Hinata, cousins. Neji and Hinata, sin makers. Neji and Hinata, lovers? At the ripe age of 17, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata began to succumb to their ultimate desires. But will a crimson butterfly get in the way of Neji getting Hinata's love?_

* * *

Crimson Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder.

Chapter I; Please Wake Me Up

_It was dark, so dark you could barely make out your own outline in the darkness._

"_Where am I?", asked the voice._

_Neji looked around, trying to find a source of light. Where was he? Stumbling around the empty void, light began to shift inside, and then the light turned the void into a memory he remembered quiet clearly. A crimson butterfly flew around him, it was his only companion. Hesitantly, he followed. _

"_What am I doing here?"_

_The room had a tiled floor, empty seats littered the abode. Neji looked around trying to find what was happening. He saw a figure at the corner of the room, it was his younger self against the wall, kneeling down on his knees. There was space between him and the wall. Between that space, he saw indigo locks. It was younger Hinata, she was on the back her legs, sitting down and against the wall. They were in 8__th__ grade, if he recalled clearly. It was the first time…they kissed. _

"_It was also the first time I learned what its like to have a heart trending feeling." The voice spoke again. _

_They had been alone that day. They had decided to stay and practice their new song. Clearly they hadn't._

_He walked closer to them, trying to get a good view of what had happened that day._

"_N-Neji.." The 13 year old Hinata spoke up. Her eyes were glazed over, a look that younger Neji had never seen on her delicate porcelain face._

"_Hina-hime, forgive me." Younger Neji leaned forward, their breathes mingling together, caressing each others upper lips. Then finally sealing their lips together. It had been Hinata's first kiss. _

_The scene began to fade, then came another blinding light. The void shifted into another one of his memories. _

_It was 15 year old Hinata and Neji. They were both outside and it had been raining, hard._

"_We c-can't do this anymore, N-Niisan." The shivering lavender eyed girl said, looking directly into his eyes._

"_Why are you calling me Niisan?" 15 year old Neji responded, his voice a tad bit to harsh as he grabbed her by the shoulders, his grip tightening each time. He didn't want to stop. He __**loved **__her._

_This was the day, everything changed. Present Neji, stood there. He hated what happened next. He had crossed the line. He could pratically feel the freezing feeling of the rain he had felt that day._

"_Be..Because we are c-cousins…You're m-my older b-brother. We c-can't d-do this anymore!" Younger Hinata shook her head, trying to push him away._

"_You can't do this to me, Hinata!" He said, he chopped his words, his lips snarling. He had been shaking her, and she had been crying. Or was it just the rain? He didn't want her to leave him, for __**him.**_

"_L-Let go of m-me!"_

"_No!" Came the heated and agitated response. _

_Then the sound of skin against skin could be heard. She had hit him, hard. Never had Hinata been so violent against him or anyone. _

_She gasped, "Neji..Im sorry..I just..you wouldn't let go and you were hurting..me."_

_Younger Neji stared at her, the pain was prickling like needles, but his heart had broken that day. He was hurting her? SHE was hurt HIM._

"_Go. Leave. Go to him. We both know you want him." Hinata had looked at him shocked. He had no right to bring him into this. _

"_That's n-not t-true!"_

"_You probably slept with him already." Oh how dare he! And he dared._

_Present Neji covered his ears, he didn't want to hear anymore of what he said to her. And the voice began began to scream, "Stop! Stop! No more! I don't want to hear anymore! I know what I did was wrong! I'm sorry."_

'_Please wake me up, Hinata…'_

_It was his voice._

_The void began to spin into different memories. Then it began to turn white and black and finally._

Neji awoke, sweaty and flabbergasted. He couldn't believe he kept having dreams that had his memories in them. Was this his punishment for wanting his cousin? This had been going on since four days ago.

He ran his hand through his chocolate brown locks, he needed a shower. Something to take away the feeling of the black hole in his body that was left imprinted in him since he and Hinata began to become distant.

Getting up from bed, he looked around for his school uniform. It was an ugly thing to wear, he never wore the jacket, it was a little bit too stuffy.

Walking into the bathroom he turned on the water and began removing his sweat pants and then his under wear.

Neji watched as the mirror fogged up and began to write on it. 'Crimson Butterfly.' He had been writing that for the past four days as well, shaking his head he slipped into the shower.

He thought back into when he was a child. Hinata, himself and Sasuke.

They were always together. It was rather seen since all their fathers had been close since they as well knew each other since childhood, as well as having the weight if the Clan politics, then until Neji's father gave his life for Hiashi. Hiashi then had adopted him as his son. A favor to his father.

After that it was just Fugaku and Hiashi. And Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata.

Neji shampooed his hair humming to himself. Sasuke. Sasuke was always in the way now. He and Neji had always been rivals for Hinata's attention. But that's what brought them together and now was pushing them apart.

Though, Neji had declared war against Sasuke even thought the Uchiha had never made advances to Hinata.

Washing his hair, he began scrubbing his body. Taking away all his feelings of what had happened in the dream.

'_Im sorry, Hinata, Sasuke.'_

* * *

**A/N**; Well I hope you like this first chapter. Its rather short and Im sorry. Its just, this is Neji's point of view in things. Sorry if he seems a tad bit OOC. Please review if you have time! I want to read your thoughts on this, and get some ideas from your guys! Ja! -Leiaa.


	2. Don't go

**A/N;** Special to Voyna for reviewing. It was an honor to have you review, again. Im glad you are enjoying this story even though its just beginning. But anyway, Just an FYI. The characters do have chakra in this, but, this is a Highschool fanfic. There is no Uchiha Massacre, there is also no Wars. Nor trajedies. This is centered in the Butterfly on your Right shoulder song but Naruto Style. So please no flames. And if you have any questions. I'll gadly anwser them. Just cause it would save me a lot of time not having to explain a lot. I do not own Naruto. Please R&R.

Crimson Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

Chapter II; Don't go.

"Hinata! Neji-nii says its time to go!" Hanabi's loud and bold voice came from down the hall leading to downstairs.

"Hai, Hai! Im coming!"

Hinata was just beginning to tie her purple bow on her white medium sleeved school shirt, her finger expertly tied it into a perfect bow knot. Giving herself a good look over, she smiled appreciatively. Her skirt was a purple, black and gray pleated skirt, with a small black belt. Her skirt reached down to her mid thigh, just cause of her thigh.

It wasn't inappropriate considering the fact that other girls had the skirt higher. Her indigo hair reached all the way down to her back, then her socks came up to her shins, along with her school issued black lolita boots.

She made her way down the stairs, quickly not wanting to make any of them late. She turned the corner to head into the kitchen only to run into a hard chest that caught her by her shoulders. Her eyes darted up as her neck strained up to see her Niisan's face.

It was an emotionless mask, but she knew better than that. Year of experience by being around him and Sasuke gave her the ability of reading people better, yet she always had a hard time with Neji. Especially since they began to drift apart.

"You need to be more care careful, understood?" Hinata could feel his voice vibrate up from his chest. It was like a strong rumble of male ego.

Blinking a couple of times she nodded, the responded to him,"A-Aa..Gomen, Niisan."

"I'm serious. Be careful." '_If you think Im joking, You'll get hurt.'_, that was left unsaid.

Neji looked down at her, trying to see if she understood what he meant. He just didn't mean the accidents that usually involved her since she was practically the causer of them, but the fact that she was still innocent.. Which he had doubted before.

Hinata looked at him questioningly, she could feel the warmth of his hands spread around her shoulders. It seemed he didn't notice that he still held onto her.

Clearing her throat, she spoke, her voice wavering, "I understand, ano.. Can ..you let go?"

'_Of course.' _Reluctantly Neji let her go, letting his touch linger around her long locks of hair. She had cut some of her hair, it used to be longer than that he noted.

Hinata noticed this and smiled at him gently, then she herself grabbed a lock of her hair staring at it gently as her blush crept onto her pale skin.

"I uh..cut it. It was getting a tad too long." He nodded in understandment as he dropped his hands to his sides, his fists clenching and unclenching. _Why did things have to be so awkward? _He moved out of her way making his way to the door, only to stop when his hand was on the doorknob. His back was towards her.

"Hurry up, we don't want to be late for school, okay?"

"Hai, Niisan. I'll be there in just a minute."

He gave a small grunt of acknowledgment and left her alone inside.

'_Why did we become so distant..?'_

* * *

Hinata made her way down the halls that littered tons of Sasuke's and Neji's fan girls. Today was the first day of school. It was usually like this, it started once they entered Highschool that the whole female population started to try to throw themselves at either of them.

It was also when more of the rumors had begun to spread. She had always tried to ignore some of the stares the girls would give her, it was a part of the reason she distanced herself from Neji, and a little from Sasuke.

Another part was because the fact that she had bigger breast than the usual females, the skin tight shirt the school issued wasn't much help either nor the dang short skirt. Speaking of how short the skirt was, her hand reached down to try an pull the skirt.

Hanabi had once and too many times said that she shouldn't be embarrassed of her 'killer' curves because most people had to work for them and get fake body implants. _'Its not like I asked for them.' _

Hinata walked past a group of girls, they seemed to be first years and second years, judging by their bows. They were a gray and black. Of course, gossipy first/second years.

"Isn't that Hyuuga Hinata?" The red-head spoke up first.

'_Here we go again.'_

"Yeah I remember her, my sister would always complain about her. She's Neji sister." A blue haired girl responded.

"Oh yeah, weren't they much too close for brother and sister?" A black haired girl nodded as she spoke.

"No kidding, it was practically oblivious. It was risky, because they're-"

Before she could hear more of what the girls were saying, she felt an arm sling around her shoulders much to light to be a boys.

"Neh, Hina-chan don't listen to them, they're just jealous!"

It was Yamanaka Ino. Ino had been Hinata's best friend since they were in 7th grade, that year it was when Sakura Haruno's and Ino's rivalry began. Sakura had been constantly teasing Hinata since day one, once she learned that she was Neji's "sister" and Sasuke's childhood friend. Ino hadn't liked what Sakura had been doing and decided to step up for her. It was practically a miracle because they had been best friends as well. The blond had stopped liking Sasuke once they hit their first year of high school and began pinning for the genius Nara Shikamaru. Ino knew about that Neji and her had kissed, she hadn't been mad or judgemental because of the fact that many cousins married or had relationships with each other. The one with the problem had been her. Hinata was torn between Sasuke and Neji.

"Etto, Ino-chan, I can't help it. They just won't stop." Hinata fidgeted under Ino's skinny yet, muscled arm.

"Pfft, they got nothing you, Hina! Come on we have to get to home room or Kaka-sensei will have our heads…", Ino paused and then looked around as if she was thinking, "On second thought he won't care. He's probably still reading his perverted Icha Icha novels. He's been reading those for ages!" Both her and Ino cringed at the thought of it.

When they both arrived at their home room, there was at least 15 out of the twenty people present. Most of them, Hinata did not know. She recognized the some of the students. Inuzuka Kiba, Chouji Akimichi, Nara Shikamaru, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and her followers, some boys she didn't really associate with and finally Sasuke Uchiha. Who she didn't see was Neji, Tenten, nor Lee. Which was really common since the three always ended up in the same class.

"Hinata! Long time no see!" The voice belonged to Kiba, her eyes settled on him. She could see his foxy grin, the one she knew by heart. She smiled at him, then waved. Ino and her walked over to him. He was by Shino and Shikamaru. The lazy genius was sitting, though he looked pretty laid back. Shino on the other hand was sitting straight up, He gave her a small smile of a greeting, he usually didn't talk much. Hinata sat down by Kiba on his right while Ino sat front of him.

"So how have you guys been over the summer, ne?" Kiba asked both of them, but Ino responded and as usual heated conversations began to invade around her. She giggled to herself as she watched Ino blush once Shikamaru began talking to her.

Her attention was brought up to see Sasuke in front of her, four seats away. She could see that his head was inclined to the side. That meant he was listening to them. Typical Sasuke. Pretending to not care, but caring just the slightest. She smiled softly at him, though he couldn't see it. She was happy to have him in her class again.

Then.

Kakashi showed up. Smiling.

That was never a good sign.

"Well Students. I have an assignment for you. Since you know, it's the first day of school and all…"

"Get to the point already, Kaka-sensei!" Yelled one of the boys all the way in the back.

"You all have to read the Icha Icha Paradise novels."

"What no!" The response from the females.

"Really? We get to!?" The response from the males.

"Nah Im just kidding." You could hear the cheers and groans of the students.

"All you have to do is to let me partner you up, and go to the Konoha Lake. This is a challenge among classes A-1, A-2, and A-3. It will test your competitiveness and bravery as well as if we let you pass onto your 4th year of highschool. But there's a catch. Its at night. All last year 3rd years had to do it." The silver haired masked teacher smiled at them, this time creepily. His eyes flashing in unnaturally way.

"But Kakashi!" Came the yells from half the students.

"No buts. Its tradition. You can't go off and report us, because, well your parents did it as well."

Some students began to look at him as if he were crazy, some were cursing under their breaths . The girls were practically swooning on being partnered with Sasuke.

"Now lets see, your partners now….Yamanka Ino with Nara Shikamaru…Kiba Inuzuka with Karin Uzumaki..Chouji Akimichi with Hikaru Kou, Shino Aburame with Sakura Haruno,…"

Hinata was not paying much attention anymore, she was looking flabbergasted. What would she do? She didn't have much skills in doing what most teens did. She was usually called weak because of the way she would easily bruise and get hurt. Heck she would trip on her own feet!

"And finally Sasuke Uchiha with Hyuuga Hinata..." She could feel the stares the girls were giving her, and she could see some of the guys stare at Sasuke with a death glint in their eyes.

'_Im surely dead now..'_

* * *

Once Hinata got home, Neji was waiting for her at in the living room. His eyes were looking disoriented. He just stared at her. His breathing uneven. He looked afraid. But of what?

Hinata didn't know what she did to him. Neji couldn't bare the fact that Hinata would be with Sasuke. Neji had heard abut what they did to 3rd years. They would get paired up, they would do a series of obstacles at the lake then they would make them play the game of Hide and Sneak. It was survival to the fittest since the senseis had their own special ablilites.

He didn't want her to go, he needed her to not go to **him. **Neji was paired with Tenten, he was happy. Yet..once hearing that Hinata got paired with that bastard of an Uchiha. His mood had gone downhill. He had went home once he heard the news. He had to talk her out of it.

"I heard. I heard you got paired up with him."

"Ano..It wasn't my choice. Kaka-"..Before she could finish her sentence he ways already up, his body close to hers. He was close..so close. Too close. They hadn't been this close to each other in over a year. His arms swept her up into an embrace, their bodies molding into one. Their bodies knew each other perfectly, they fit like a solved puzzle piece and all that Hinata could do was struggle in his iron grip, that was still yet gentle. The temptation of being in his arms left and was replaced with warmth spreading through out her body. His head nuzzling her neck, and his breath tickling her sensitive skin, she could hear his barely inaudible voice whisper,

"_Don't go._"

* * *

**A/N;** Please Review if you have time! I want to hear your opinions and thoughts! Ja! -Leiaa.


	3. Out Of My Reach

**A/N; **Special thanks to Voyna and H. ! Thank you for being my reviewers and especially to you Voyna! Thank you for reviewing! I send you both lots of love! But anyways I had a bit trouble writing Sasuke's thoughts on whats happening, but I hope you guys are satisfied, I also tried to add in some humor. Please keep on reading and I love your reviews. Please R&R!

Crimson Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder

Chapter III;

Out Of My Reach.

Uchiha Sasuke was always considered that stoic bad boy, no one ever really tried to get to know his actual personality other than his body which attracted females the most. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke slept around with girls. It wasn't much that he did it. It was just once in awhile when he needed to let off steam of watching...**her**. 'Her' as in Hyuuga Hinata, his childhood friend. The only girl he ever opened up to other than his mother.

Hyuuga Hinata had stolen his heart once they turned seven, with her gentle ways and kind words. Especially her smile. He wanted her all to himself, he didn't fully understand why. Maybe because Neji wanted her too? No, that was part of the reason, but also because, she cared for **him **and **every** part of him unlike all the other females who were only attracted to his act of coldness to others and well his body and looks. His rivalry with Neji went way back, it was once Neji and him were five years old. He had noticed that Neji would always scowl at his and Hinata's interaction. He never thought much of it because, well he was ignorant to Neji's jealousy.

"_Why do you always get Hinata's attention, Sasuke?" Five year old Neji Hyuuga pouted, his bottom lip sticking out. Sasuke just stared at him, weirdly as if he was speaking another language._

"_Neji-nii, I don't know what you're talking about! Hina-neechan gives us both, no?" The poor five year old stared back at his brother figure, Neji with a worried expression._

"_Yeah, but she gives you more and its not fair, at all!" Of course Neji being the persistent and bold little boy he was, he wasn't going to let this go._

"_Neji-nii, its not my fault! Ask Hina-neechan!" The five year old Uchiha crossed his arms over his chest, then Neji following as well in the actions. They stared at each other and looked away. There faces both in pouts, eyes closed. _

Sasuke's lips quirked up just the slightest, they had always been like that. Somewhat similar then totally different.

Today was their first day of their 3rd year of high school. Each year things had gotten worse. Their rivalry got more and more competitive. Their glares would show death glints in them, their lips would go up into snarls. Their **possessiveness** worsened. But yet..neither of them had claim to Hinata.

He remembered when they were 15 years old, Hinata and Neji had broken off their..playing. He had seen it, multiple times and only fueled his rage towards Neji. They would always tease each other in the way he wanted to tease Hinata and how he wanted her to tease him. He had seen them kiss, behind closed doors and their school's building.

Sasuke knew what happened to why Hinata and Neji's relationship.

**Him.**

_Sasuke had Hinata pinned under him against the top of the schools ceiling. He was crying, he couldn't take it anymore. They had been his best friends and now they were in a love sick triangle. He didn't want her to be with Neji, all the rumors were spreading around like wild fire and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Even though Neji was blind to the rumors that were going around, Sasuke wasn't. Even though Neji was blind to Hinata's suffering on the inside, Sasuke wasn't. He wasn't, god damn it! Why couldn't she see that he was there! He knew her better than Neji. Right?…_

"_I was always looking at you. Though it seemed so near, it was so far away. No matter when, I didn't reach you, yet you always seemed out of my reach, Hinata, why?" His eyes were closed, he didn't want to see her innocent lavender tinted eyes stare up at him with…pity. Or was it compassion? His hands were in each side of her head, his body propped up by his hands and knees. In fact, Sasuke could feel his bangs covering his eyes. He didn't want her to see him crying. Sasuke Uchiha does not cry. He was crying fake tears, right? He couldn't tell. _

"_Sasuke-kun…I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I n-neglected…your f-feelings f-for so l-long I d-didn't know." Hinata's soft melodious voice was above a breathy whisper. He could feel her figure shaking. He was making her feel guilty for choosing Neji. She better be…_

"_You chose him, Hinata? Do you hear what they are saying about you? And he's not saying anything to protect you Hinata. He's practically your brother! He lets you take all the hits..I see that your hurting why don't you end it? You're __**hurting**__ Hina.." _

_She tensed once she heard this. He opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't looking at him, but at the horizon to her right._

"_I k-know! I knew it w-was wrong from the b-beginning…I c-chose him b-because..because you aren't faithful! I know m-most of t-the g-girls you..d-did it with. Didn't you think it hurt me knowing you, did it with others?.. A-and Neji..He's my cousin! Its d-different and y-you know it,.."_

"_Hinata, he isn't protecting you. For past 3 years he hasn't protected you.. I've always been the shadows yet you never payed attention to me. You stopped giving me attention when he took you away from me Hinata.. Can't you see Im hurting too?" _

_He kept going, it was part of his plan. He was hitting her where it hurt the most. He knew her so well.. His tears kept falling, until they hit Hinata's porcelain skin. He was tainting her by making her guilty. She looked back up at him with sincerity filled eyes, her hand reaching up to cup his cheek. Her touch lingered and made him feel safe. _

"_Im s-so s-sorry Sasuke…Im so sorry..P-Please forgive m-me. I'll end it when N-Neji..I don't want to talked behind my back… You're r-right..he hasn't b-been p-protecting me..and..I-I don't want to k-keep h-hurting you. I don't want t-to make y-you and Neji hate each other..G-Gomen.," Hinata reached up and brought him down to her level and hug him. He was surprised, her embrace was full of warmth and care.,"Gomen Sasuke.."_

Everything changed and it was his fault, Sasuke knew. His planned had worked. He just had to make Hinata believe that Neji wasn't protecting her. In reality he was, he would always beat up the guys who would start talking bad about Hinata and her body. Then he would always threaten the girls. Hinata didn't know that, she didn't have to know. Then, he would have to make her know that he was hurting because of her. Of course, Hinata being her sincere, caring and compassionate self, what else could she do? But things hadn't gone as planned. She had drifted from him and Neji. She gave both of them equal attention, but not the kind Sasuke wanted.

* * *

Sasuke never paid attention much in class, he knew everything already and wondered why he even attended most of the time.

The answer was

Hyuuga Hinata.

They ended up being in the same class each year. It was weird, but good for him. It was a way to keep his eye on her. The funny part was that Neji usually ended up with the girl with two buns on her head, Tenten and the over energetic, green spandex wearing Rock Lee. He smirked at this, he might as well win the lottery!

Walking into his new home room, A-1, he looked around. It was pretty plain. There was about 25 seats, five rows with five desks each. There was barely anyone, which was a good and bad sign. He wouldn't know was going to be in his home room, until everyone got there.

He usually ended up getting to school early since half the time. Heck it avoided him being stuck in the crowds of love sick females.

He sat directly by the window on the second row. He propped his elbows on the table as he let his chin rest on his hands. He looked out the window and guess who he saw?

Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji getting out of a car. He felt a pang of jealousy as he watched them talk idly. Yeah Sasuke never saw Hinata blush around Neji much anymore nor be around him. Neji had pratically replaced Hinata for Tenten, which was fine with him. But everyone in awhile he would see Hinata grimace when she saw Neji with her. He barely noticed that the Inuzuka and Aburambe heirs walk in, only noticing them because of Kiba's obnoxious voice.

"Neh, Shino, I heard that Ino and Hinata are going to be in our class." '_Aa, Bingo.' _

The Inuzuka had his hands on the back of his head, whilst Shino only grunted his response.

If you asked what Sasuke Uchiha was most afraid of, he would reply fan girls. But more specifically. Sakura Haruno and Karin Uzumaki.

His body shivered as the chill ran down his spine, making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

'_Oh god,'_

Sasuke turned around and looked at the classroom door, he could hear the squeals and screams from outside the classroom.

'_Please no.'._

He recognized some of the voices, it was from some of his most deranged fan girls.

'_Please have mercy, Kami-sama.' _

The Uchiha prayed as he saw Pink and Red hair followed by a series of other heads following them.

'_Speak of the fucking devil himself..'_

"SASUKE-KUN~!" It was Sakura and Karin themselves, standing right by his desk in their school issued uniforms that showed way too much skin to be even appropriate.

Damn Jiraiya

They are leaders of his fan club, and well the only ones he ever interacted with. Only because of their looks. Yes, Sasuke Uchiha was still male, but who could blame him? He looked up to see their faces, his own face held a What-the-fuck-do-you-want look, obviously the girls didn't care and just stared down at him like he was chopped lamb.

"Nan desu ka? " Just by looking at him like that they were getting onto his nerves. Couldn't they not?

"We were wondering…" Sakura spoke first, she was fidgeting awkwardly as she blushed until she jabbed Karin on the side to answer. That only made Karin jump and blush as well. _'Pathetic..'_

"A-Aa, well, we wanted to know if you would have lunch with us! And we won't take no as an anwser, Saskue-kun!"

Sasuke sighed and scoffed at them, "No," came the blunt and disgruntled reply.

"D-Demo, we have tomatoes.."

"No, for the last time go ask someone else like the Dobe."

~Somewhere in his home, Naruto sneezed. He obviously forgot it was the first day of school.~

"Pfft why would we ask Naruto? He's not you Sasuke-kun!", came the snobbish reply from Sakura.

Even though Sasuke had a mild disliking to the hyper active blond, he was still his best friend. Shaking his head he gave them one of his 'shutup' looks, growling out,

"Can you just leave you're giving me a headache."

"Ano.."

He gave them a final glare.

"A-Ah..Ja-ne Sasuke-kun!" Startled the two females and their followers back off surprisingly, knowing that the

Uchiha wasn't in much of good mood to be talking to.

* * *

Its was thirty minutes later when Hinata showed up with Ino. Sasuke's eyes gazed over at her expertly, she seemed to have grown bigger in that area than last year. He smirked at her, hoping she would see but of course, the Inuzuka had to get in the way.

"Hinata! Long time no see!" The voice yelled across the room. When could he not act like Naruto number 2?

Sasuke watched as Hinata's eyes passed him and stayed on Kiba as she smiled the smile that always warmed her eyes. He felt his insides tingle when he felt his own lips twitch. wanting to smile as well. He watched as she and Ino made their way towards Shino and Kiba, what he hadn't noticed what that more than half the students had showed up. He never noticed much because he was usually focused on Hinata or staring outside like in his previous years.

He inclined his head to the side, just the slightest trying to hear what their conversation was going to be. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't much of a talker, the only person he usually talked to was Naruto who wasn't here. Yes, Sasuke had friends (All the rookie nine members) but he barely talked to them. He sat at lunch with them, only because of Naruto and Hinata. His precious people.

"So how have you guys been over the summer, ne?" Kiba asked both of them, but Ino responded. '_She always lets her take the conversation, shy little Hinata..' _

Sasuke felt Hinata's eyes on him, he could always tell it was her for having spent many years with her. It was like a gift, Sasuke Uchiha could always identify whose eyes were on him. He was used to haveing eyes on him unlike the lavender eyed beauty.

Then.

Kakashi showed up. Smiling.

_'What now Kakashi..'_

"Well Students. I have an assignment for you. Since you know, it's the first day of school and all…"

"Get to the point already, Kaka-sensei!" Yelled one of the boys all the way in the back.

"You all have to read the Icha Icha Paradise novels." _'Its not like I havent read them already, damn Itachi.' _It wasn't really Itachi's fault since it was 11 year old Sasuke who had snuck into his brother's room and explored his rooom only to find the orange little books that he read when it was Sasuke-Itachi training time. He was sure he had lost his innocent meant. He had left Itachi's room with a huge blush on his round cheeks and an awkward feeling.

"What no!" The response from the females, typical females.

"Really? We get to!?" The response from the males.

"Nah Im just kidding." You could hear the cheers and groans of the students.

"All you have to do is to let me partner you up, and go to the Konoha Lake. This is a challenge among classes A-1, A-2, and A-3. It will test your competitiveness and bravery as well as if we let you pass onto your 4th year of highschool. But there's a catch. Its at night. All last year 3rd years had to do it." The silver haired masked teacher smiled at them, this time creepily. His eyes flashing in unnaturally way.

Kakashi always had this way of tricking people, Sasuke knew this by experience. There was going to be a trick to this and it was not going to be the so called 'its at night' catch.

"But Kakashi!" Came the yells from half the students.

"No buts. Its tradition. You can't go off and report us, because, well your parents did it as well."

Some students began to look at him as if he were crazy, some were cursing under their breaths . The girls were practically swooning on being partnered with Sasuke.

'_At least be someone I can tolerate..' _That person was Hinata, Kakashi probably already knew of his pining for the Hyuuga, no doubt about it.

"Now lets see, your partners now….Yamanka Ino with Nara Shikamaru…Kiba Inuzuka with Karin Uzumaki..Chouji Akimichi with Hikaru Kou, Shino Aburame with Sakura Haruno,…" He kept on going until he knew his name had not been called...Nor Hinata's.

He could feel as Kakashi's eye stared at him, he looked directly at him. His eyes showing a tad bit of mischief in them.

Sasuke could literally feel the anticipation from around the room, it was only them two left.

"And finally Sasuke Uchiha with Hyuuga Hinata..."

Thats when all hell broke loose.

"What! Why!?" Sakura and Karin screamed. Some of the girls were already crying their eyes out.

The guys..well..lets just say Sasuke was probably gonna have to run for it. Hinata did also have a fanclub. That fanclub was filled with lust crazed boys, but what fan club did not have lust crazed people in it?

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Kakashi, but no less was he happy. On the inside. He smirked darkly, but then went back to his composed stoic face.

'_Oh Hina-hime, I bet your cousin is going to be fully of rage once he hears this..But don't worry. I'll protect you. I _

_promised.'_

* * *

**A/N; **Please forgive me for any grammar errors! I hope you enjoyed this, and it might take me at least two days to write another chapter because its going to have the obstacle course at the lake and ect. Please keep your hopes up and mine. Also please review! Jaa! -Leiaa.


End file.
